1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to a system and method for ramped error logging in a computer system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. A storage system may include various storage components, such as one or more disk drives configured in a storage environment. For example, the storage environment may include a number of disk drives implemented in an array, such as a Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID) topology, to provide data security in the event of a hardware or software failure. The storage environment may also include other storage components, such as controllers and interfaces to mange the flow of data.
Generally, if an error occurs in a computer system, an entry is recorded in a particular type of historical record or log. For example, a computer system such as a storage system may record a respective number of errors seen in a particular time in a set of error counter mechanisms. A particular error counter will increment if the same error is again identified at a later point in time. A large number of repetitive errors may pose problems for the computer system. For example, a large number of recurring errors may fill up a log buffer and prevent other errors from being logged. In another example, a particular kind of error may not be immediately reported or may be reported some time after the error occurs.